


I'd Do Anything

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet Collection, Humor, M/M, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Severus weren't always on opposite sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rictusempra

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet sequence was written for the RarePair Shorts Challenge in 2010.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't stop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: no one expects the Spanish Inquisition

Argus Filch groaned as his back creaked. He hated the dungeons. They were damp and cold. And useless, as far as he was concerned. Once they got rid of the old punishments, the good punishments, there was no point in even having dungeons, was there? He kept his shackles and chains oiled, just in case. But Headmaster Dippet had preferred to turn a blind eye to the miscreants around him, and Headmaster Dumbledore was even worse. 

Suddenly his ears perked up. He straightened up hastily, not even noticing the loud cracks his spine made. He heard voices. A voice. A student voice, pleading. 

"No! No... Stop! Stop, please, stop!"

For a moment he was thrust back in time, and a student was before him, shackled and pleading for mercy. But the moment was fleeting. This was now, he was not allowed to use his shackles. But he was allowed to catch whoever was making that horrible, wonderful sound.

As Filch rounded the corner, he saw a crumpled figure on the floor. The dark head rolled back and forth, the long, thin body was drawn up into a ball. The boy appeared to be... crying? There was another, larger boy leaning over the one on the floor. This boy had hair so blond it was almost white. As Filch approached, unheard, the blond boy pointed his wand at the groaning figure at his feet.

"Rictusempra!"

The dark-haired boy uncurled his body and began rolling around helplessly on the rough floor. There were tears streaming down his face, but the tears came from laughter. The boy was laughing so hard that his whole body shook. The standing boy, Lucius Malfoy, was a prefect. Filch was taken aback for a moment. But then Malfoy turned and noticed Filch.

Malfoy pointed his wand again and incanted, "Finite!"

The boy on the floor still hadn't noticed Filch. 

"Oh, Lucius," he panted, tears still streaming down his face. "I didn't really mean that you should stop."

Malfoy put a finger to his lips and pointed at Filch with his wand hand. The dark-haired boy's face fell. With that nose, it had to be young Severus Snape. Filch was even more irritated now. Why was one skinny second-year the focus of so much trouble?

Despite his irritation, Filch's tone was obsequious, "Now, Mr. Malfoy. I know you're a prefect, but..."

Filch was interrupted by Malfoy's laughter.

"Oh, Severus. We've been naughty. Do you think he'll use the soft cushions on us?"

The dark-haired boy looked torn between guilt and amusement as he scrambled up from the floor. 

"I don't know, Lucius. Maybe he'd prefer to use the rack!"

At this, both boys laughed so hard that they doubled over. Filch had no idea what was going on. Soft cushions? And what was so funny about the rack? He'd like to get these two on the rack, alright. He scowled, and tried to return the tone of this encounter to a properly serious one.

"I didn't expect this kind of behavior from a prefect, Mr. Malfoy. Especially one from such a well-respected family. Now, I don't expect I'll have to put you through a kind of Inquisition..."

The boys shouted in unison, "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!", before collapsing in uncontrollable laughter. 

Argus Filch had had enough. The Malfoys weren't worth punishing. He'd pay for it himself if he dared to go up against anyone from that family. Snape was another matter. He was a half-blood nobody. He'd pay soon enough, Filch promised himself, as he turned on his heel and walked away from the ridiculous children.


	2. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius explains his needs to Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Well, if you put it that way...

They called them Day and Night. One was pale, blond, unruffled. The other was pale as well, but with wild dark hair that always looked like she had just tumbled out of some lucky sod's bed. These were secret nicknames, only shared by the Pureblooded boys in their endless contemplation of their limited pool of marriageable girls. The irony was that while Bellatrix Black burnt bright for all to see, her sister Narcissa glowed with a purer, hotter flame. Lucius Malfoy savored this particular secret like the finest wine, sharing it with no one.

He was perfectly happy with his choice of mate. He could not imagine a better partner. She fit in perfectly at Malfoy manor. Her alabaster skin and flaxen hair were as elegant as his father's albino peacocks. She always said the perfect things. She hardly ever asked questions. Unfortunately, this was one of the times when she did.

"I just don't understand your, well, your infatuation with that boy, Lucius. He's horrid to look at, and he doesn't fit in with our friends. And his family..." Narcissa was too well-bred to point out the obvious. Severus Snape was a half-blood. A half-blood with no money, to boot.

"Cissy. You know that I love you without reservation."

Narcissa showed her acknowledgment with the merest tilt of her perfect chin.

"You also know that I have certain... needs."

No response.

"I hate to be blunt, darling. But if we are to be married we must have no secrets from one another."

Narcissa's eyes did not narrow. That was a good sign.

"I need to be admired. More than that, I need to be worshipped. It's a crass phrase, but it captures the full devotion that I crave. I do not think I am alone in this need. Now some men, most men in fact, chose a wife who they believe will worship them. This inevitably leads to disappointment. I do not like being disappointed."

Narcissa looked as though she would speak. Lucius quieted her by placing his hand over hers.

"Severus worships me. I find this pleasing. And it leaves me free to worship you, my darling. My life. My queen."

Narcissa smiled. She finally spoke, "Well, if you put it that way..."


	3. The Tipping Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders push Severus over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Oh how I loathe thee (most of the time)

The house-elf whispered in Lucius Malfoy's ear just as he and his young wife were finishing tea. He was pleased to note that she did not bat an eye when he excused himself. She simply smiled and accepted his kiss on her cheek without comment. Merlin, he loved her. Shutting Narcissa firmly in the "family" part of his brain, Lucius readied himself for what was waiting for him without giving her another thought.

************

Lucius burned with silent anger as he held the weeping boy. He was not a skilled Legilimens, but Severus Snape's mind was no stranger to him. They had shared thoughts for years, ever since they were both at Hogwarts. This latest example of the self-styled "Marauders'" treatment of Severus was beyond the pale. Lucius had had to work not to flinch as the boy showed him the image of himself dangling upside down, his pants being stripped off as the other students watched.

If only Severus were done with that place once and for all. It was maddening that he was still trapped there, out of the reach of even a Malfoy's protection. Damn that Dumbledore. How he could sit back and allow those blood traitors to torture the other students...

They would pay. This is exactly the kind of thing Lord Voldemort was talking about. The man's ridiculous moniker and dramatic excesses aside, he did have a point. And he claimed that he could defeat Dumbledore. All of Lucius's money and power could not breach the Headmaster's defenses. But perhaps the Dark Lord could. Lucius was becoming more convinced every day.

Now, however, he needed to help Severus. Lucius's chest was damp from the dark-haired boy's tears. Severus had stopped crying and was breathing warmly against the wet cloth, his breath hitching. It took all of Lucius's self-control not to lift that wet face up to his. But now was not the time for that kind of comfort. It was time to focus Severus's hurt. Transmute that intensity into hatred. Hatred for the Mudbloods and blood traitors who didn't know their place.

Lucius considered his words very carefully before he spoke. Severus was balanced right on the edge. He was so close to belonging to Lucius completely. Years of grooming, of seduction, were about to come to fruition. Lucius's cold eyes hid his excitement well.

"Do you still love her, Severus?"

"No! No. I hate her. I can't believe she'd humiliate me in that way. Making me look like I need a girl to protect me. Potter deserves her. They are both pathetic fools."

Lucius nodded and hugged Severus to his chest again. Lucius considered the Mudblood Lily Evans. Oh, how I loathe thee, he intoned in his mind. But he smiled down into Severus's silky black hair at the conclusion of his thought: most of the time.


	4. Uh-Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter is out of his depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Er...Um...

James Potter looked around the room, mentally slapping himself on the forehead over and over. He couldn't believe he was here. Thank Merlin that Lily had had the excuse of first trimester nausea to keep her at home. She certainly would not have had the self-control to keep a straight face when presented with so much blatant poppycock. 

There was no way that this crowd was ever going to support anything the Order of the Phoenix did, whatever he said. Everyone here was either a Death Eater or was terrified of them. Well, what could you expect. A party at Malfoy manor. Why Frank Longbottom would send him into this vipers' den was beyond him.

He found his way out onto a balcony, where there were dark and quiet corners. Here he was finally alone. Or was he? James's Prefect days came back to him in vivid detail when he noticed a tall, dark form in one of those corners. Why, if he didn't know better he would think that it was...

"Snivellus! By Merlin's saggy balls, it's you! 50 points from Slytherin for..." James gasped as Snape unwound himself from another dark body. "For lewd behavior! What's the matter, Snivellus? So desperate to see how the other half lives that you've hired yourself out as the entertainment for the evening?"

Snape stepped out of the shadows, his face carefully blank. After him came Lucius Malfoy. 

Uh-oh, thought James.

"What a lovely demonstration of the Potter charm about which we've all heard so much," Malfoy drawled, a smirk on his face that would silence a Jarvey.

James froze. His surprise was giving way to disgust. What had those two been doing in the shadows? It was all too obvious. Snape was a bloody whore. But Malfoy was still bearing down on James. He found himself scuttling backwards, and was becoming quite nervous about his situation. He had just insulted Malfoy's, what? His boyfriend? Several times. When James's hips hit a railing behind him, he panicked.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy." He meant it to sound threatening, but it came out a bit like a squeak. Snape's cruel mouth curved a bit as he watched James squirm. "I'll bet your wife would like to know..."

Suddenly Narcissa Malfoy was there. She stepped up beside her husband and quirked one perfect brow at James. She was pregnant, further along than Lily. Unlike Lily, she was perfectly composed. Her silver sheath dress showed her tiny baby bump to full advantage, and she seemed like someone who had never known a moment of nausea.

"What would I like to know, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Er... Um..."

"And now we have a demonstration of the famous Potter wit!" Lucius exclaimed. "Perhaps he'll muss up his hair for us next, Severus. Give us the full force of his... personality." 

Severus Snape was now definitely smiling. It was a terrifying sight.

Lucius continued, "There is nothing you could tell my wife that she would find interesting, Mr. Potter. Or that she does not already know. If you have a fancy to try your hand at blackmail, I suggest you start a bit... smaller." 

Now Narcissa was smiling, too. James felt very confused. What the hell was wrong with these people? Did they have no sense of decency? Just what kind of games were they playing?

Narcissa whispered something in her husband's ear. He nodded to James, then to Snape. Narcissa offered her hand to Snape, and he kissed it. The Malfoys then turned and walked back into the manor, arm in arm. James was still pressed up against the railing. Snape graced him with one last sneer, then Apparated away.

James Potter was left alone on the balcony. He shook his head, unbelieving. It had been a terrible mistake to come tonight. He was going to awaken Frank Longbottom the moment he got away from here. He didn't care what time it was. He'd be damned if he was the only one who was going to be suffering tonight.


	5. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius knows how to take Severus's breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: laughter

There were many things that Lucius Malfoy could do to make Severus Snape catch his breath. There were certain looks and various arrangements of lips, eyes, and chin angle. There were unexpected touches, on the arm, shoulder, leg. Specific words, said in the trademark Malfoy drawl, would suffice in the proper circumstances.

There were other things that Lucius did that made Severus breath heavily. These were generally more private things, though sometimes a dark corner of a public place would suffice. Lips and teeth were often used during these activities, along with tongue and breath. Gentle and rough touches, expected or unexpected, played their part. There were words used that are not often used in public, as well as other usually innocent words twisted into devious combinations. 

There were only a few things that could make Severus completely breathless. Lucius knew what all of these things were, and he didn't hesitate to put his knowledge into practice. No one else normally saw the terribly reserved young man lose control. But sometimes Lucius would reduce Severus to a quivering, boneless rag doll, right in front of almost anyone. Despite the delicious private moments the two men shared, and his hatred of public display, this activity was Severus's secret favorite. He simply adored it when Lucius expertly drew uncontrollable laughter from him.


	6. I'd Do Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose your family. At least you try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: rolling around on the floor

Narcissa Malfoy looked down at her boys, who were rolling around on the floor. The hair of one was platinum, one was black, one was bald. Perhaps not completely bald. There were some wisps of hair starting to grow on Draco's head, but they were so pale that they disappeared against the baby boy's scalp. She couldn't wait until he had blond curls through which she could card her hands. She loved touching all of her boys. She treasured the damp, chubby closeness of her child. She adored the hot, firm grasp of her husband. And she was amused by the delicate shivers that ran through Severus whenever she condescended to receive or bestow a kiss on the cheek or hand. She wasn't sure if it was desire or disgust that made the young man shiver under her delicate touch. It suited her not to know. 

What she did know was that all of her boys belonged together. They were never happier than when they were tumbling on top of one another, cavorting like puppies. She smiled tolerantly as Severus made exceptionally silly faces at Draco, whom Lucius had propped up in his lap. To call Severus Draco's godfather gave only a hint of the magical contract that existed between the Malfoys and this man. Narcissa knew that Severus would die, slowly and horribly, before he did anything to harm a hair on Draco's head. And the fact that the man was infatuated with, indeed basically possessed by her husband had nothing to do with it. Narcissa was born a Black, after all. She knew all about unbreakable vows. As did the Malfoys. And the Snapes.

Narcissa tolerant smile grew indulgent. But she did not join in their laughter until Draco's giggles rose like silver bubbles in a potion. Lucius held up a hand to her. She shook her head, silently protesting that her dignity could certainly not... Until it did. And she joined her boys. And then they were **all** rolling around on the floor.


	7. Dark Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wants to follow in Lucius's footsteps. As far as they will take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: don't you dare

Severus Snape had worked hard to learn how to enjoy sophisticated things. Things like caviar. Single-malt scotch. Black coffee. Dark chocolate. He wanted to fit in with the other Slytherins. He wanted to impress Lucius Malfoy. He wanted to be seen as knowing, as mondain.

What he really wanted was quite simple. He just wanted enough. He had never had enough as a child. Not enough love, not enough warmth, not enough to eat. Hogwarts offered plenitude. Endless plates of food. Warm dormitories, with woolen blankets on the four-poster beds. Even his student robes, donated as they were, were warmer than any coat he had ever had. His jumper was still thin and worn, and his socks had more holes than they did threads, but his robes kept him warm even during the Scottish winters. Warmer than he'd ever been before in winter.

He remembered earlier times when he'd had enough to eat. Times when he'd had meals at Lily Evans's house. Her mother always re-filled his plate without comment. He'd shoveled the food in fast enough to make his stomach cramp. But no one ever said a word. He couldn't even bring himself to feel ashamed, or else he might never have enough to eat. Swallowing his pride allowed him to fill his belly at fairly regular intervals, so he got used to it.

It took him less time than you might think to learn not to shovel the food in with such vigor at Hogwarts. It wasn't done. Well, it was done at the Hufflepuff table. And at the Gryffindor table. But not at the Slytherin table. He ate moderately, slowly. But it took strenuous effort at every single meal. Something inside of him never really believed that there would be enough next time.

When Lucius noticed him, Severus began to realize that just holding back wasn't enough. He would have to develop refined tastes. And he did. Lucius fed him olives and cheeses, poured him fine wines. He taught Severus to disdain the British staple of sweet, milky tea in favor of espresso. And he taught Severus how to savor other complexities, other bitter and lovely sensations.

But this, Lucius would not allow. 

"Don't you dare, Severus."

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to be more involved with the Dark Lord's work."

"I do. I do. You are so gifted, Severus. Too gifted to stoop to such... petty dealings."

"They aren't too petty for you, Lucius. What's the matter? Don't you trust me? Don't you think I can do it?"

"My gods, Severus. I don't want you to do it. I want you to remain pure."

"Pure? Are you joking?"

"I wish I was, Severus. Oh, Merlin. How I wish I was."


	8. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds the strength to deny Lucius, but it almost destroys him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: R.S.V.P.

Severus Snape knew that his lover had tried to shield him from this. But even Lucius Malfoy was discovering that the old ways of maintaining power were not match for the unbridled violence of the Dark Lord. Exchanges of favors, delicately veiled references to old scandals or new allegiances, these things could not compare to the ruthless elimination of entire families. The price of unparalleled power was a corresponding lack of control.

Lucius was constantly distracted by the re-negotiations that must be made every time that Voldemort or one of his less stable followers lost his or her temper. Narcissa kept herself busy with Draco, who was starting to toddle. They didn't notice, or at least they didn't mention, that while Severus was with them as much as ever, his mind was closed to them. He had always been an superb Occlumens. He had simply never needed to hide from his chosen family. But things had changed.

He had never been so aware of how much things had changed. He looked around the chamber, at the other masked figures. The Death Eaters were growing more restless by the minute. They were even beginning to murmur amongst themselves, and that was normally a quick way to a Cruciatus Curse in these meetings. He could feel Lucius probing at his mind, finding no purchase on the smooth front Severus presented. When little Barty Crouch Apparated into their midst with news of what had happened at Godric's Hollow, Snape Apparated away without even a glance at Lucius. Severus imagined that he could feel those familiar fingers tightening their grip, only to slip away.

When the parchment arrived at Spinner's End, carried by the familiar owl, Severus didn't want to open it. Almost immediately, however, he scoffed at his own sentimentality and ripped open the seal. In familiar, elegant script, the note said only: R.S.V.P.

Severus's voice was rough from disuse. He croaked, "Incendio."


	9. Splat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts are messy things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: splat

Splat.

Severus Snape wanted to blame Harry Potter for this. He really did.

Splat. Gurgle. Moan.

But this was obviously the work of the Weasley girl. Her Bat Bogey Hexes were legendary, and had gotten her more than one detention.

Gurgle. Moan. Gasp.

And now that Draco could breathe, the tirade started. He, too, wanted to blame Potter for this. And, with less sense than one would expect from a Malfoy, but just as much passion, he did. Loudly and repeatedly.

Severus remained silent, letting Draco rant. He carefully cleaned Draco's face and nose, just as he had when the boy was an infant. So often when he looked at Draco he saw that child. The petty, pointed, angry youth before him was overlaid with visions of a pudgy, chortling toddler. Such memories were all he had left of his chosen family.

The beast who had reigned over his childhood and his poor, beaten-down mother were not a proper family. He never thought he would have one. But when he had belonged to Lucius... When Narcissa had accepted him, and Draco had loved him. That was when he had had a proper family. For just over a year. Before that twisted madman exposed his true nature and destroyed everything Severus loved. Voldemort made Tobias Snape look like Father Christmas.

Now Lucius was at the Department of Mysteries, and Snape had set Dumbledore and the Aurors upon him. There was no choice. The bloody Boy Who Lived had to escape. He was the only hope the wizarding world had of escaping from Voldemort's clutches. Severus Snape, as always, did what had to be done. He cleaned up Draco, shoved Lucius out of his mind, and ignored the sound his heart made.

Splat.


	10. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a pawn in this war. That doesn't mean Dumbledore is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: pontification

Severus Snape had expected to be told "No." He had expected pontification, plastered over with sweets and tea. He had never expected permission. When he found enthusiasm, you could have knocked him over with a feather.

"I think that's an excellent idea, my boy." Albus Dumbledore was practically rubbing his hands together.

Severus's self-protective instincts were screaming at him. Why would the Headmaster think this was such a bloody brilliant idea unless there was something in it for him? Severus waited, his mind Occluded and the tea he held growing cold.

Dumbledore never could stand silence. He cleared his throat and began, "Severus. I've never felt right about the way you and Lucius were..."

Severus stood up, nearly spilling the cold tea in his lap.

"That's quite alright, sir. I will report to you when I return from Azkaban." Before Dumbledore could speak another word, Severus had turned on his heel and stalked out of the Headmaster's office.

As Dumbledore watched the retreating figure, his eyes were no longer twinkling.


	11. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus will always love Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: I'll be your...something or other.

Even though Lucius Malfoy was in a top security cell at Azkaban, with two guards just outside, he was still shackled. He had been wearing a neck brace in the mug shot that had been plastered on the front of Daily Prophet. Now, however, his neck was encircled by an iron ring that was pulled down by heavy chains that led to manacles and fetters. Despite the ridiculous excess of his imprisonment, Lucius held his head high, even before he noticed Severus Snape standing outside his cell.

Severus was very good at bribery, and he had bought Lucius and himself privacy for at least a little while. He shivered at the touch of the wards on his skin as he passed into the cell. They had been keyed to allow him one-time entry, but they still burned like ice. He stopped just inside the wards, allowing Lucius to look him over before he approached. He was not altogether certain of how he would be received. There was no danger from the chained man before him, obviously. But even after everything, Severus would not intentionally deny Lucius his dignity.

Lucius's gray eyes were not blank. They were not cold. They were troubled, like a stormy sea. This frightened Severus more than he had thought possible. When Lucius bowed his head, Severus fell at his feet in an instant. His world turned inside out, and he wept into Lucius's lap as he had not wept in decades. For a long moment Lucius did not react. Then he placed his hands on Severus's head. Severus wished that he could die, right then and there. This was the very definition of "wrong."

Lucius actually attempted to make a joke, "Don't cry, Severus. Maybe they'll give me to you as a war prize. I'll be your... something-or-other."

Severus actually pounded his fist on Lucius's thigh at that, like a child driven past endurance with teasing.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucius! I have always been, and will always be, yours."


	12. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus does what he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: blatant misconception

Severus Snape was dying. There was no doubt of it in his mind. The antivenom might be working, but he was going to bleed to death. Here on the floor of the damned Shrieking Shack. Death had relinquished him once before in this place, when James Bloody Potter had pulled him back. But the son wasn't going to be able to match the father here. Harry Potter dithered above him, useless as usual. Why fate had chosen this ridiculous child as the Dark Lord's nemesis Severus would never know. Just another joke on us all, he supposed.

The maudlin child was practically weeping over him. Over his second-worst enemy. Typical Gryffindor. They were all fire and good intentions. But they always went belly-up at the last fucking gasp. Clearly it was up to him to steel the boy for the task that still remained to him. It always comes down to this, Severus thought bitterly. I always have to do every bleeding thing myself. He didn't even have the energy to feel sorrow for himself. He did manage to be irritated by the fact that not even his last moments on earth were to belong to him.

Severus Snape locked eyes with Harry Potter. He marshaled his fading strength and pushed into the boy's mind. Damned little fool never even _tried_ to learn Occlumency. All the better now. Now that Severus was forced to fill the Chosen One's head with a passel of blatant misconceptions. Not that Lily Evans hadn't been a lovely child or a wonderful witch. It was just that Severus had never done anything _because_ of her. He comforted himself with that belief as he slipped away for the last time


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius lost everything in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: tweaking

The New World Order was an oxymoron. Lucius Malfoy realized that now. He felt it in his bones. There could be no order in a world gone mad. It would take time to rebuild even to the point where they had been before the First Wizarding War. But he would rebuild. For Draco, and then for Scorpius. He had nothing else to live for, after all. Just what was left of his family. Occasionally, late at night while he was tweaking one Ministry decree or another, he would close his eyes and see Severus Snape: rolling on the floor, laughing.


End file.
